


Bye Bye, Spidey

by SammyLuka



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Peter dies, Steve is a supportive boyfriend, Tony is a mess, Wade is shook the entire time, but actually doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: "’Oh my God, Robert Downey Jr.?‘ the other end asked. Tony’s suspicions were confirmed in that moment.‘Wilson, it’s Stark.’‘Ugh, that's disappointing. What do you want? And how the fuck did you get this number?‘Tony was silent for a moment before his answer came.‘Spider-Man’s alive. We have him with us.’There was at least another minute of silence on both ends before Wade spoke up.‘I’ll be there in an hour.’”(Alternatively, in which Peter "dies" and Wade loses all hope.)





	1. Chapter 1

Death was a concept that escaped Wade. He'd died plenty of times, sure, but he'd never experienced death. Cold, hard, jarring _death_. No reaper had come for him, no Hell had housed him, and no angels would be seeing his pretty little face for a while. Yeah, Wade'd seen plenty of death (real death that you ain't never waking up from, no siree), but it wasn't his own. It was mainly that of the guys (and gals, etc.) he went after, the ones he didn't particularly give a single shit about. 

That's why it hurt so bad that Peter was dead. And Wade could do nothing about it. 

Wade's fingers trembled, numb and unsteady as he took a drag of his cigarette. It was cold -a biting chill that whipped at his cheeks- and he was wearing an unfamiliar jacket. He could practically feel how red the tip of his nose was, how cracked his poor lips were. But he didn't care. Wasn't any worse than how he usually looked, anyway. 

He thought about the night before: the rum, the dull hurt coursing through his veins. He thought about that first sip of alcohol, how it stung his throat and left his tongue tingling and numb afterward. By the time he'd gotten to the bottom of the bottle, the sting was gone.

He turned his attention back to his cigarette and sighed. Cars passed and he idly watched them, pretending to care about the destination of each and every driver. A woman drove by with a german shepherd hanging out of her back window and he thought about how he always wanted a dog. Couldn't ever have one though.

He stubbed the tiny stump of his cigarette out and rested his hands on the rough concrete of the stoop.

"Fuck...." he breathed. The memory was still fresh in his mind, a hammer knocking at the walls of his skull and causing him to cringe. This was more than pain. This was fucking agony.

Hazy and pulsating, the memory flooded Wade's brain. 

\---

_Peter was sprawled in Wade's arms, a thin stream of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth onto the floor. Wade had checked for Peter's pulse at least twenty times, taking off his gloves and pulling away the fabric at Peter's neck to dismiss any obstructions, but there was still nothing there. No thump of the blood pulsing through his veins. Just stillness._

_Wade heard voices around him, shouting from someone who'd been fighting the same fight he and Peter had. The fight was still happening around them, debris falling like rain and movement encapsulating Wade in his own little bubble. He didn't know what had happened to Peter; what had hit him and caused him to fall from the roof of a building. Wade's back had been turned when he'd heard someone scream his name. He immediately shoved a knife through the chest of the robot-alien-whatever he'd been dealing with and turned to find Peter falling and the suddenness of it hit Wade like he'd been the one to receive a knife to the chest._

_When Wade reached the grass that Peter had fallen onto, his heart was already somewhere near his feet. That's how he found himself sitting on the damp grass of a midtown park with his dead lover in his arms, already ripped from him by the minion of some villainous asshole with a plan to take over the world._

_Wade has just began to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then it all went black._

_When he woke up, the world around him was quiet and still. It took a few minutes before he realized where he was. When he did, he immediately shot up and searched for anyone familiar. But there was no one. No Avengers, no civilians, just a whole lot of corpses. And no Peter._


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere unbeknownst to Wade, Tony Stark sat in an uncomfortable chair next to a hospital bed, doubled over with his face in his hands. The bed in front of him was occupied with a college-aged kid donning a mop of messy brown hair and a bruised, beaten body. Beeping and pumping sounds filled the absence of other noise in the overly bright, white room. Tony couldn’t help but think of how much he hated hospitals. Beside him, Steve Rogers repositioned himself in his chair and stretched his arm out along the back of Tony’s chair.

“Doctors said he’ll be awake any minute,” Steve spoke, rubbing Tony’s back with the tips of his fingers.

“I know- I know. It’s just that he’s a kid, y’know? Like an actual kid and if he dies, this kid’s blood is on our hands, _my_ hands-” Tony stopped himself short and put his head back in his hands. He let out a little groan of agony. “I can’t believe he’s not dead yet.”

“He’s twenty-two, Tony. He’s not exactly a kid anymore. And he’s still alive, so quit the worrying.” Steve moved his arm from Tony’s chair to his shoulders, pulling him close.

“Make me,” Tony grumbled, although there was no venom to it. It was more the tone of someone who was tired as hell and wanted to head to their room- ASAP.

Just as Tony began to drift off against Steve’s shoulder, he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor speed up, pulling him from the haze of sleep. He felt Steve perk up from where he was sitting and they both sat tense as Peter’s eyelids fluttered open. It took a few seconds, but Peter managed to turn his head and stare at the two men sitting in the chair, his face pale. 

“Where's Wade?” Peter asked weakly, straining immensely to keep his eyes open. Tony and Steve exchanged a curious look, furrowing their eyebrows in turn. With much effort, Peter let out a huff and repeated his question. “ _Wade_. Where's- Where’s Wade?” 

It took a minute until Tony registered what the fuck words even were, but he eventually understood what Peter was asking. And absolutely blanked. It was Steve who asked the next question. 

“That was Wilson?” he gaped. If his mouth opened any wider, Peter was sure it would brush the floor.

“Why was _Wilson_ there?” Tony blurted, equally as confused as Steve. Peter grimaced.

“First of all, stop saying his name like it’s a curse. Second-” Peter cut himself off to groan, his face contorting in pain. Tony leant forward instinctively, but didn’t move to touch Peter. “ _Secondly_ , I need to see him. I have his number, I- I really need to see him.”

“Why _him_?” Tony spluttered, his brain still not wrapping around the current situation. It was commonly known among the Avengers and Co. that Spider-Man and Deadpool worked together on a regular basis, but not enough to warrant Peter’s immediate attention. Tony was surprised that Peter’s aunt wasn’t his priority.

“I have to… I have his number. I need- I _need_ to see him.” Peter punctuated his sentence by breaking into a fit of weak coughs, clutching at his ribs until he settles. The two other men stared at Peter, concern marring their features.

As Peter stared back, images of the fight that had felled him played in his mind. He winced as a sharp throbbing sensation in his ribs pulled him from his temporary reverie.

“ _Please_ , one of you, call him,” Peter pleaded. Tony sighed, falling back into his chair and pulling his phone from his pocket.

“I cannot believe- Just give me a number.”

\---

“ _Emilio’s Coal Fired Pizza, the fuck do you want_?” a voice answered. Tony groaned.

“Wilson?” he tentatively asked. He didn’t trust that Wade would have given his actual number to anyone -especially not Spider-Man- but this sounded pretty spot-on Deadpool to him.

“ _Oh my God, Robert Downey Jr._?” the other end asked. Tony’s suspicions were confirmed in that moment.

“Wilson, it’s Stark.”

“ _Ugh, that's disappointing. What do you want? And how the fuck did you get this number_?”

Tony was silent for a moment before his answer came.

“Spider-Man’s alive. We have him with us.”

There was at least a minute of silence on both ends before Wade spoke up.

“ _I’ll be there in an hour_.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Wade arrived at the Avengers facility, he was immediately greeted by Steve and Tony, who had been waiting anxiously in the lobby. They still had no idea as to why the hell Peter would want to see Deadpool of all people, but they weren’t going to deny the kid what he wanted, no matter how delirious he was.

“Where is he?” Wade demanded as he walked up to Steve and Tony. Wordlessly, Tony began walking in the direction of an elevator to the left of where they were standing. Steve and Wade followed. The elevator ride was short and no words were exchanged beside Tony’s direction to Jarvis to bring them to the infirmary.

When they reached the floor, Wade practically sprinted down the wide hallway lined with doors. There were several nurses and other staff members littering the hallway that gave him rather weird looks (he was still in his suit and he wasn’t exactly an angel in the eyes of the Avengers, after all) and it wasn’t until he’d realized that he had no idea where he was that he stopped. Tony caught up and walked past him then into a room a few doors down, Steve trailing behind.

When Wade walked into the room and spotted Peter, he stopped short. After hearing the heavy footsteps of the three men, Peter slowly opened his eyes. Wade was still frozen at the foot of the bed. He hadn’t prepared himself for this. He had _seen_ Peter die. He'd _felt_ it. Wade had gotten so used to having everything he loved ripped from grasp that he hadn’t even decided to go looking for Peter’s body until that very day. 

It wasn’t until a hoarse voice called his name that Wade fell harshly back into the present.

“Wade?” Peter croaked. Immediately, Wade was by Peter’s side, grabbing a glass of water from a table beside the bed and holding it to Peter’s lips. Peter took a few sips then batted at Wade’s wrist until he moved the glass away. Peter smiled at Wade and slowly lifted his other hand to hold Wade’s.

“Do you always wear your big body condom when you visit your boyfriends in the hospital?” Peter teased, although the humor in it was undermined by the hoarseness of his voice. Wade still let out an involuntary huff of laughter.

“I missed you, Princess,” Wade murmured, his voice wavering. Peter reached up and gripped at the hem of Wade’s mask, but faltered when Wade whispered a broken, “Not now.” Peter smiled and continued lifting the mask, but stopped when he’d reached Wade’s nose. With all of the strength he could muster, Peter gripped the collar of Wade’s suit and pulled him down so that their lips were touching.

“What… the fuck,” Tony gaped, staring motionless as Wade and Peter tenderly kissed. Steve stuck Tony in the gut with his elbow and chuckled breathily.

“Isn’t that exactly how Banner reacted when he caught us fooling around in the conference room?” Steve asked. Tony could tell that Steve was trying his best to make this as comfortable as possible, but Tony knew the super soldier well enough to detect the hint of disapproval in his tone. Steve had never particularly liked Wade -his loud, irresponsible manner and disregard for human life didn’t go over too well with the captain- but Peter was a good kid and Steve vowed to make an effort on his behalf.

Tony was a different story.

“Wilson? Really, _Wilson_?” he asked in disbelief after the two on the bed had separated. Tony didn’t dare even look at Wade, but he knew he’d hurt both of them from Peter’s eyes, which could match those of a kicked puppy. Peter fixed those eyes on Wade -who’d pulled his mask back down- and sighed.

“Wade, can you get me a cup of tea? It’s cold in here and you know how I like it.” Peter silently begged Wade with his eyes and Wade couldn’t help but give in. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Peter waited until he could no longer see his lover before he went off.

“I know Steve’s gonna pull a ‘respect your elders’ on me for this, but you’re a giant dick,” Peter stated blankly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Tony.

“Kid, you’re dating a mercenary! _Deadpool_ , for Christ’s sake! My hesitance to give my blessing is pretty justified.” Tony huffed out a breath. Steve pulled Tony by the arm until they were both sitting in the plastic chairs beside the bed. All three were silent for a moment before Peter started again. 

“Did you know that Wade and I have been working together for five years now? I spent four of those years putting up with Wade’s gratuitous flirting -which I didn’t realize was actual flirting until this year- and badgering him to quit the mercenary crap. I had the same idea when I first met him as you guys have now. I was convinced that he was a monster - loud, foul, and a cold-hearted killer. And yeah, he’s definitely those first two things, but you wanna learn something? He hasn’t taken a single job since we got together. He _quit_. For _me_.” Peter stopped for a moment to catch his breath and take a sip of water. When he continued, he was smiling.

“Y’know, he loves Mexican food. And Harry Potter. He loves so much stuff that you would never believe unless you got to know him: rainy days, pancakes, worn slippers, pancakes, cheesy rom-coms, and me. He loves me so _much_ and it overwhelms me sometimes.

“You wanna know something else? This really stumped me when I first went to his apartment, but he doesn’t own a single violent video game - not a copy of Call of Duty or Borderlands in sight. I asked him about it, ‘cause I found it kinda weird, and he told me that his job warrants enough violence, so why indulge in even more at home? I think that was when I realized I was in love with him - I still am. So please don’t give him a hard time. If you exile him from your crime busters gang, you exile me too.” When Peter finished, he turned his gaze away from Tony and Steve, who were sitting on one side of the bed. He moved to look back to the door, but stopped when he noticed that Wade had already made it back and was holding a disposable coffee cup with a tea tag hanging off the side of it. He was standing as still as he had been when he’d first found Peter’s bed.

“Gimme that,” Peter grumbled, making grabby hands in Wade’s general direction. Wade visibly deflated at the sound of Peter’s voice directed at him and walked over to the bed, once again pretending that the two other men didn’t exist. He handed the cup to Peter and stood awkwardly by the bed.

“How much of that did you hear?” Peter asked, smiling microscopically at Wade.

“Enough,” Wade answered, arms crossed over his chest. Peter hid his bashful smile by taking a sip of his tea. “I love your reckless little ass, you know that? Well, yeah, you do, but I just wanted an excuse to mention your ass.”

Peter properly smiled at Wade as he sat up, moving to kneel at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Wade’s hand and pressed it against his chest, where his heart was under a thin thermal, skin, and bones.

“I’m here,” he whispered, looking at Wade with pleading eyes. Wade’s fingers curled into the material of the shirt. He weakly pulled at it until his forehead was lying against Peter’s.

“Really wish we could be sharing this emotional moment without Tin Man and Uncle Sam over there,” Wade murmured, smirking under his mask.

Peter laughed at that, and this time he didn’t clutch at his ribs. He pushed forward to press a chaste kiss to Wade’s mouth through his mask and then sat back on his haunches.

“I’m going home,” he announced and turned to face Steve and Tony. 

Tony cocked an eyebrow; a little bit of color had returned to his face and his eyes seemed a bit brighter, alike his usual self. “Peter, you can't-”

“ _I’m going home_ ,” Peter emphasized, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He immediately regretted doing so as his legs failed to support his weight and he almost went down to the ground. Wade caught him before he could go down and held him up, snorting as Peter batted at his hands. He turned to face Steve and Tony with reddened cheeks. “I’m okay.”

Wade kept a steady hand on the small of Peter’s back and Tony couldn’t help but notice it and think of how often Steve did the same thing to steady him. It was something so small and insignificant, but it meant something to Tony. 

“You’re really gonna be the death of me, kid,” Tony grumbled as he stood up. The three other men in the room watched as he walked over to Wade. He rubbed a hand over his face before he stared Wade directly in the eyes of his mask.

“If you hurt him, cause him the smallest bit of distress, _anything_ , you will not like what happens.” Despite his cool expression, there was an intensity in his words that caused even Wade to sober up in that moment.

“You probably won’t have first dibs on my endless torture, just so you know,” Wade admitted. “Aunt May already gave me a very similar but much scarier talking-to.”

Peter chuckled and punched Wade’s arm. “May’s a lot scarier than you, Tony. Sorry.” Tony smiled at that, shaking his head and beginning his walk to the door.

“I’m sure you two will be able to find your way out,” he called over his shoulder before he left the room. Steve stood up from his chair and simply nodded his head at Wade before he followed and walked out the door.

Wade sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his mask off, rubbing his face tiredly. Peter came over and placed one of his knees on either side of Wade’s thighs. He took Wade’s face in his hands and looked down at him with a small smile. Wade leaned up and pressed their lips together in a lazy kiss. They sat like that for a while, simply relishing in each other’s presence, their hands tracing body parts in lethargic motions. 

“You taste like smoke,” Peter whispered as he pulled away, nosing at Wade’s cheek.

“I missed you,” is all Wade said, and it was enough.

“I’m not going anywhere.” To emphasize his point, Peter took Wade’s hand and put it over his chest once more, forcing Wade to feel the beating of his heart. “I’m here.”

As long as Wade had his Peter in that very moment, he couldn’t ask for much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else getting those power bottom!tony vibes though ?? ;)


End file.
